Confrontation finale
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Ultime duel entre Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Ils s'aiment et ils doivent se tuer. Yaoi. Spoiler du T6. SSLM


**Coucou !** Je suis de retour !

Mes fics, ça sera pour lundi, a priori, mais là, on fête Noël entre reporters sans vertu. Donc, je poste pour l'occasion les OS que j'ai écrit comme cadeaux pour mes trois comparses.

Celui d'Ambre et celui d'Elrienne arrivent.

Et celui-ci, il est pour Kimmy Lyn.

Joyeux Noël ma chère ! Tu m'as demandé une deathfic Lucius Severus, la voilà !

Alors, bon, soyons clair, c'est un chouïa parti en cacahuète, j'avoue, Lucius et Severus ayant refusé de gentiment s'entretuer, comme prévu.

Mais je pense que tu me pardonneras, parce que du coup, au lieu de l'unique flash-back au citron que je pensais faire au départ, j'ai finalement fait 4 lemons… lol ! Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas…

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris, j'emprunte ses persos à JKR (donc, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce scénar, j'écris juste pour satisfaire ma passion de l'écriture et essayer de vous faire plaisir en même temps… c'est pourquoi j'adore quand vous reviewez…) pour leur faire faire toutes sortes de choses réservées aux adultes.

Donc, tous ceux qu'un beau blond et un beau brun (ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAN… euh désolée, je me calme) dans un lit font frémir d'horreur, je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

Tous ceux qui en frémissent d'anticipation, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Confrontation finale.**

NB : **_pensées de Severus_** ; _pensées de Lucius_ ; **Fourchelang**.

**POV Severus**

— Severus.

— Lucius.

_**Exactement le "début" de notre première conversation. **_

_**Et je m'autorise à me perdre un bref instant dans mes souvenirs, dans nos souvenirs…**_

_**Je sais, je ne devrais pas, c'est trop dangereux, tu es trop dangereux. Mais tu es un Malfoy aussi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Et malgré tout, malgré tout ce que tu as fait, tu as gardé ta fierté. Fierté qui t'empêchera de bafouer les règles du duel. **_

_**De notre ultime duel. **_

_**Duel sans masques. **_

_**Mes yeux dans les tiens. **_

_**Nuit contre orage. **_

**_Et je sais que tu attendras de voir luire dans mes yeux cet éclat… cet éclat que toi seul sait allumer dans mes yeux… celui qui t'a si souvent dit les mots qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'est jamais autorisé à dire. _**

_**Et tes yeux s'éclaireront en retour…**_

**_Car c'est terrible à dire au moment même où nous nous apprêtons à nous affronter, mais nous nous aimons. Nous nous aimons toujours, envers et contre tout, envers et contre tous, malgré Lui, malgré Eux._**

_**Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne sert à rien.**_

**_Parce que cette fois-ci, dans cette plaine qui semble tout droit tirée d'un roman moldu d'heroïc-fantasy — c'est là qu'on voit que Potter n'est encore qu'un gamin… je t'en foutrais moi des décors holywoodiens… je l'ai senti arriver à son sourire quand Minerva lui a demandé d'invoquer un champ de bataille qui contiendrait la magie destructrice… pour éviter de faire des victimes "civiles" — cette fois-ci, chacun dispute son duel. _**

_**Eux bien sûr, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, encore, dans la bulle dorée née de l'affrontement de leurs baguettes jumelles, juste devant nous. Je distingue aussi Londubat, qui a visiblement trouvé Bellatrix. Granger contre Draco… Mon seul regret : je n'ai pas pu le sauver, le sauver de toi… Minerva affronte Narcissa. Et d'autres encore que je ne vois pas. Chacun combat son alter-ego. Alors, c'est toi contre moi. Forcément. **_

**_J'invoque, en traçant du bras un vague cercle autour de nous, une bulle de duel. Le silence qui nous entoure soudain est presque palpable. Le bouclier est bien en place. Nos sorts ne se perdront pas. _**

_**Un mince sourire apparaît brièvement sur tes lèvres.**_

— Alors, Prince de Sang-Mêlé… tu veux te faire un Prince de Sang-Pur ?

_**Cette réplique… Tu veux jouer à ça, Lucius ? Très bien.**_

— _Sectumsempra_ !

— _Protego_ ! Tu réagis toujours comme ça quand on te fait ce genre de proposition ? Cela explique sans doute que tu sois toujours seul…

— Je ne veux pas jouer à ça, Lucius…

— _Illusionum_ duel acharné.

— Arrête Lucius ! Ressors ta baguette. Et attaque-moi.

— Non.

— …

— Tu vois, je suis encore capable de te laisser sans voix…

— Recule !

— …mais je préfère de loin te faire crier…

— Lucius…

— Oui Severus ?

— Arrête !

— Pourquoi ?

_**Mais c'est quoi cette question ?**_

— C'est pas franchement le lieu rêvé…

_**Oh là là… J'aime pas ce sourire…**_

— Je vais arranger ça…

**_Et merde ! Je savais que je n'aimais pas ce sourire… On est où maintenant ? Attends, je rêve là, on est dans une chambre de préfet-en-chef… Mais, mais…_**

— La mort de Dumbledore a affaibli les défenses de Poudlard.. et Dray n'a pas eu beaucoup de mal à rendre sa chambre accessible.

— Lucius…

— Pas la peine de prendre ton ton menaçant… et le regard noir, ça marche pas non plus… ça n'a jamais marché avec moi, tu les sais, Sév.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Toi.

— …

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant…

_**Zen Severus, on reste zen. Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a fait quitter l'Ultime Bataille pour tirer son coup. Quoi de plus normal ?**_

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans les mots Ultime Bataille ou Confrontation Finale, Malfoy ? T'as définitivement pété un câble ou quoi ? Ramène-nous fissa ! Et bats-toi contre moi !

— Eh bien, Severus… Que diraient tes élèves s'ils voyaient le si célèbre Severus Cœur-de-glace Visage-de-pierre Snape perdre ainsi son calme ? Tss tss, Sév, c'est indigne de toi. En plus, je me sens insulté : aurais-tu oublié que je suis le maître incontesté des Illusions… après notre Seigneur bien sûr, mais je pense qu'il va être occupé un moment… Personne ne s'apercevra de notre absence. Et je te connais assez pour savoir que ta bulle de duel est infranchissable. En plus, je ne te savais pas si avide de mourir.

— Ne sois pas si présomptieux, Lucius.

— Et toi n'oublie pas que tu ne m'as encore jamais battu.

— Il y a une première fois à tout.

— J'avoue que je préfèrerais une autre sorte de première fois…

— …

— Quand je pense que même Potter a si peur de toi… et de tes légendaires réparties cinglantes…

— Ne te moque pas de moi, Lucius !

**_Il n'y a que toi pour me faire perdre ainsi tous mes moyens ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je te hais ! Mais je te veux aussi… encore. Et ce défi… jamais tu ne m'as laissé dominer et maintenant… Non, Sevy, mauvaise pensée ! Mauvaise pensée ! Bénies soient les robes de sorciers ! Sauf que mes robes ont disparu… Comme les tiennes. Et que tu es à tomber torse nu… Torse nu !_**

— **Petit ssssssssssserpent, embrasssssssssssse-moi…**

— Tricheur !

_**Merde, ça m'a échappé… Je sais que tu ne parles pas vraiment le Fourchelang… que tu répètes une phrase que tu as apprise par cœur il y a bien longtemps… Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas y résister.**_

**_Et tu le sais… espèce de manipulateur sournois, de petit allumeur, espèce de… Malfoy !_**

**_Je sens ton sourire victorieux dans notre baiser. Je te mords les lèvres pour l'effacer._**

_**Tu vas me le payer ! **_

_**J'ai baissé mon bouclier d'Occlumens pour que tu reçoives cette pensée.**_

_**Et ton "Chiche !" me prouve que tu l'as reçue.**_

_**Mes mains, de leur propre initiative, redécouvrent ta peau d'albâtre dont la douceur m'a tant manqué… **_

**_Je sens les tiennes sous ma chemise, dans les poches de mon jean… Ah non, Lucius Fix ! Ah… on rigole moins maintenant !_**

**POV Lucius**

_Mmm… Severus… J'aime quand tu me dévores comme un affamé…_

— Tu vas te blesser à te mordre les lèvres comme ça… De toute façon, tu vas crier, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te retenir…

— Dans tes rêves…

_Pourquoi ma voix tremble-t-elle ? Malfoy, reprends-toi ! _

— C'est ce qu'on va voir !

_Merlin ! Tu es vraiment déchaîné, Sév. C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je te laisserai me pendre ?_

_Si tu savais…_

_Je dois te tuer. Le Maître m'en a personnellement chargé. Et je vais le faire… après._

_Quand je t'ai vu, fièrement dressé en face de moi… Mon beau brun ténébreux. Tes yeux te trahissaient. Je sais que pour tous les autres, ils semblent glacés, miroirs d'obsidienne qui ne renvoient que haine et mépris, mais moi je connais leur langage… et j'ai vu que toi aussi tu repensais à notre première conversation, à notre première fois… et à toutes celles qui ont suivi._

_Mais tu ne ferais rien, je le savais aussi. Comme toujours._

_Alors j'ai fait le premier pas. Comme toujours._

_Parce que nous ne nous étions pas dit adieu._

_Parce que je t'aime._

_Même si tu es un traître, je t'aime, et je ne pouvais pas te tuer, pas comme ça._

_Et je ne le regrette pas. _

_Parce que tes mains et tes lèvres sur moi m'affolent. Comme toujours._

_Mon pantalon a disparu, et toi tu es toujours habillé. Je veux réparer cette injustice, mais je sens soudain tes lèvres sur mon sexe qui n'attendait que ça, et j'oublie tout le reste._

_Et je gémis._

— **SSSSSSSSSSSSSeverussssssssss**

_Je sais que le Fourchelang t'excite… Je ne veux pas être le seul à perdre pied. Je suis un Malfoy tout de même. Mais quand mes yeux se rouvrent et que je te vois qui me regarde, quand je te vois à genoux devant moi, les mains sur mes hanches, tes lèvres au bord de mon sexe, j'oublie qui je suis, j'oublie qu'un Malfoy ne perd jamais le contrôle, qu'un Malfoy ne demande rien, qu'un Malfoy ne crie pas…_

— **SSSSSSSSeverusssssssssss**, s'il te plaît…

_Je sens mon corps se cambrer, je veux te toucher, je veux… Ahhhhhhh ! Sév, encore, oh s'il te plaît, encore !_

— Tu aimes, Lucius ?

_Et je me rends compte que j'ai pensé à voix haute. Je me mords les lèvres, dans une vaine tentative pour me reprendre. _

_Je sais qu'elle est vaine, et tu le sais aussi. _

_Tu laisses simplement ton souffle chaud caresser mon gland… et je craque._

— Severus…

— Oui, Lucius ? Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ?

_Salaud ! Tu te venges bassement !_

— S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

— Oui ?

_**Télépathie !**_

_Je te hais ! Tu n'as donc aucune pitié ?_

**_Non. Alors dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux !_**

_Argh ! Severus, c'est pas une façon correcte d'utiliser ton potentiel de Legilimens ! Mais bon, je sais que tu ne fouilleras pas mon esprit… et que tu n'en as pas besoin… Je dois hurler mes pensées…_

_**Effectivement.**_

_Tu t'amuses bien ?_

_**Franchement ? Oui !**_

_Sadique !_

_**J'ai eu un bon professeur ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.**_

_Sévy…_

_**A voix haute, Lucius.**_

— **SSSSSSSSeverusssssssss** ! Suce-moi !

— Tes désirs sont des ordres…

— Mmm… Ah Sév… Tu es tellement doué… Regarde-moi !

_J'ancre mon regard dans tes prunelles d'obsidienne. J'y lis tant de choses. Et comme je m'abandonne aux délices que tu me procures, je sais que toi aussi tu dois lire beaucoup de choses dans mes yeux. _

_Et c'est ce que je veux._

_Parce que jamais je ne pourrais te dire ce que je ressens, parce que jamais je ne l'ai pu._

_Parce que je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime._

_Alors je te regarde._

_Et je sais que tu me comprends._

_Parce que nous sommes semblables, autant que nous sommes différents._

_Et je te donne ce que je peux, mes regards, mais gémissements que je ne retiens plus, et mes cris._

**POV Severus**

_**Tu es venu.**_

_**Ton goût intime m'avait manqué aussi.**_

**_Mais quelque chose me perturbe. Tu t'es abandonné comme jamais. Tu as un goût de dernière fois. _**

_**Et je sens les larmes perler. Moi qui ne pleure jamais. Car je comprends pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici.**_

_**Ici où tu m'as fait l'amour pour la première fois, au cours de notre septième année.**_

_**Ici où je suis tombé amoureux de toi.**_

_**Ici où tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais mais où tu me l'as prouvé nuit après nuit.**_

_**Ici où tu veux me dire adieu.**_

_**Où tu veux te donner à moi… avant de me tuer… ou de mourir de ma main…**_

_**J'enrage, mais j'accepte aussi. **_

_**Parce que je voulais moi aussi te faire mes adieux. J'y avais renoncé de peur de perdre tout courage. Tu es si beau, mon ange, nom ange des Ténèbres. Si beau..**_

_**Et tu es à moi.**_

_**Et je dois te tuer.**_

_**Je ne sais plus si je pourrais. Car tu es un Mangemort, et je sais que tu aimes ça. Mais pour moi, tu restes Lucius, mon Lucius.**_

_**Alors je vais te faire mien, pour la première et la dernière fois.**_

— **Petit ssssssssserpent, embrasssssssssssse-moi.**

_**Et je le fais. **_

_**Je te souris, et je vois les larmes dans tes yeux. Alors je ferme les miens, et je me réfugie dans ton baiser. Je me noie dans la moiteur, la chaleur, la douceur de ta bouche. Et je colle mon corps, que j'ai dénudé d'un geste, contre le tien.**_

_**Je te détache, et je noue tes bras autour de moi.**_

_**Je veux me fondre en toi.**_

_**Et j'oublie que c'est forcément éphémère, que la bataille fait rage entre nos deux camps, pour ne plus penser qu'à toi, qu'à nous, ne plus voir que toi, ne plus sentir que toi.**_

_**Toi qui te plies à mes désirs. **_

_**Tu me laisses faire.**_

_**Alors je t'allonge sur le lit. Tu te recules un peu pour me faire de la place. Et tu écartes les jambes, avec un regard mi-malicieux mi-anxieux.**_

**_Et je monte près de toi, et je t'embrasse, tendrement, doucement, lentement. Et je te caresse. Puis je te fais te retourner sur le ventre. Pendant que je mordille ta nuque, tes épaules, ma main descend le long de ton dos. Tu gémis un peu. Ma bouche suit le même chemin, tandis que ma main glisse vers tes lèvres. _**

_**Te voir lécher mes doigts, un à un, longuement, me fait durcir un peu plus.**_

_**Je n'en peux plus. Tu me rends fou.**_

**_Et quand je te sens chaud et étroit et que tu gémis sous mes caresses, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler._**

_**Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal.**_

_**Tu tournes la tête, et je t'embrasse. Tu m'ouvres ta bouche comme jamais, et te voir ainsi soumis m'emflamme.**_

_**Je me recule et te tire par les hanches. Sans autre sollicitation, tu te cambres. J'entre en toi. Merlin ! J'en avais tant rêvé. C'est mieux encore en vrai. Car tu m'encourages, tu gémis, tu me veux.**_

— Dis-moi que tu me veux, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

— Oh Severus, encore, viens encore, oh embrasse-moi… c'est bon, Sév, c'est si bon…

— Dis mon prénom, encore, je veux que tu le cries.

— Severus, **SSSSSSSSSeverusssssssssssss**, oh Sév, plus fort….

_**Et je t'obéis. Mais je veux te voir, j'ai besoin de ton regard d'orage. **_

_**Parce que tu ne me diras pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, ce que j'ai peur d'entendre. Alors je veux le lire dans tes yeux. Une dernière fois.**_

_**Alors je me retire, et tu gémis de frustration. Mais je ne te fais pas longtemps languir, et je te retourne, comme si tu ne pesais rien, et mes mains serrent tes hanches, fort, trop fort, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.**_

**_Et je reviens en toi, encore, et encore, et encore._**

_**Et tu viens à ma rencontre, puis, tu te cambres violemment, et tu te redresses. Tu te serres contre moi et mes bras se referment dans ton dos. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir, jamais.**_

**_Et je ralentis un peu, pour faire durer cette parenthèse enchantée, cet instant volé…_**

**_Mais tu ne l'entends pas de cette oreille, et tu me mords, tu me griffes, et tu me murmures des mots qui m'affolent, tu siffles mon prénom, et je ne peux m'empêcher de reprendre un rythme brutal, bestial, qui te fait bientôt te rendre dans l'étau de nos corps en hurlant mon nom._**

_**Ton corps se cambre une dernière fois et je sens tous tes muscles se contracter, et Merlin c'est si merveilleusement bon que je te suis, étouffant mon cri sur tes lèvres.**_

**POV Lucius**

_Je crois que je me suis assoupi quelques minutes._

_Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans tes bras, tes bras noués possessivement autour de mes hanches, tes mains posées sur mes fesses… et je m'aperçois que tu as placé les miennes de la même façon. Nos jambes s'emmêlent, comme nos cheveux._

_Tu es aussi pâle que moi, mais nos peaux n'ont pas tout à fait la même nuance… et les torrents sombres qui encadrent ton visage font magnifiquement contraste avec mes propres cheveux qui paraissent presque blancs._

_Tes doigts tressent machinalement des mèches de nos cheveux ensemble, comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire jadis, et tu me regardes._

_Et quand enfin je croise ton regard, je me noie dans cet océan de ténèbres si tumultueux. Tu n'essaies même plus de le glacer, tu me laisses plonger en toi…_

_Et puis, d'une voix rauque, tu me dis merci._

_C'en est trop. Je voulais juste me donner, pour notre dernière fois, mais tu es trop… toi._

_Je te veux._

_Je sais que tu vois le désir dans mes yeux, et quand les tiens s'éclairent aussi, je murmure :_

— _Eros_.

_Tu commences à sourire, mi-ironie mi-tendresse, mais je m'empare sans douceur de tes lèvres et je n'ai pas besoin de le demander pour que tu m'offres l'accès à ta bouche. Ma langue trouve la tienne, et je me dis que le sort était superflu._

_Tu es le seul à me faire un tel effet. Tu m'enflammes d'un regard, d'un baiser._

_Je sens le feu courir dans mes veines, et, avec un grondement rauque, je te fais basculer sur le dos, et je m'allonge sur toi, je pèse sur toi de tout mon poids, et je commence à onduler lascivement, je danse avec toi, sans que jamais nos bouches ne cessent de se dévorer, sans que jamais nos langues ne cessent de danser ensemble elles aussi. _

_Nos peaux se joignent, se frôlent, glissent l'une sur l'autre._

_Et nos hanches se frottent avec rage, avec violence. _

_C'est une union de pure passion, sans douceur._

_Et cela te convient si j'en juge aux sons, mi-rugissements mi-feulements, qui sortent de ta gorge et me font vibrer._

_Tes bras et tes jambes se crochettent dans mon dos, et je te sens te raidir, et je viens avec toi, dans un cri rageur, désepéré._

_Mais je veux plus._

_Je te veux toi, je veux te faire mien, je veux te faire hurler que tu m'appartiens, je veux être en toi, à jamais… J'aimerais mourir dans tes bras._

_Je te regarde, alangui sous moi, et je vois tes prunelles luire._

**POV Severus**

_**Tes yeux se sont réduits à deux fentes, tu as l'air prêt à me dévorer, et je sens mon désir renaître. **_

_**Tu l'as senti toi aussi, et tu m'embrasses, juste assez pour m'embraser. Puis tu t'arrêtes.**_

_**Je gémis de frustration, et mes bras se tendent pour te ramener à moi, mais tu les bloques, et réunissant mes poignets dans une main, tu me les maintiens relevés au-dessus de la tête.**_

_**Je ne résistes pas. De toute façon, tu as l'air fragile comme ça, mais je sais que tu es aussi fort que moi, voire plus car le désir décuple tes forces.**_

_**Je gémis plus fort, mais je sais que toi aussi tu peux être sans pitié. Et tu me le prouves.**_

— Je veux qu'à ton tour tu t'abandonnes, tu es mien Severus, et tu vas me le dire.

— Lucius…

— Oui, **SSSSSSSSSeverussssssss** ?

— Arrête !

— Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ? Que mes lèvres goûtent chaque parcelle de ton corps ?

— SI !

— Alors, supplie-moi !

**_Et tu te baisses, jusqu'à frôler mes lèvres, mais tu te contentes de cette caresse aérienne. J'essayes de te mordre, et c'est à ton tour de sourire ironiquement._**

— Voyons, Severus, si tu n'es pas sage, j'arrête tout.

— NON !

_**Je me mords les lèvres, mais c'est trop tard.**_

— Tu es à ma merci. Tu es à moi, Sévy, à moi et à moi seul. Tu le sais, et tu vas me le dire. Je veux que tu me supplies de te faire mien.

— Lucius…

— Dis-le. C'est ton tour.

_**Et je cèdes. Je te cèdes.**_

— S'il te plaît, Lucius, s'il te plaît…

— C'est insuffisant, Severus.

_**Je te hais !**_

**POV Lucius**

_J'adore quand tu me regardes méchamment comme ça… _

_Déjà quand nous étions jeunes, alors que tous tenaient à éviter d'être la cible de tes regards quand tes yeux lançaient des éclairs, moi je m'enflammais. Déjà, lors de notre première rencontre tes yeux m'avaient fasciné. Je sais que mes yeux font souvent cet effet-là, que ne m'a-t-on pas dit sur leur couleur siiiiiiii particulière, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment compris une telle fascination… jusqu'à ce que je me sente comme aimanté par tes yeux si noirs, miroirs brisés d'une âme en perdition… _

_Ton regard n'a pas changé. Sous la colère, mi-réelle mi-feinte, j'y lis toujours la même tristesse, et c'est sans doute mon seul regret : ne pas avoir réussi à la faire disparaître. _

_Enfin, là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai décidé qu'elle allait s'effacer devant le désir, le plaisir._

_Donc je soutiens ton regard, et c'est toi qui cèdes, à nouveau._

— Lucius, embrasse-moi, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi…

_Je voulais te faire languir encore un peu, mais cet aveu de ton "besoin" de moi me fait oublier mes penchants sadiques. Enfin, peut-être pas complètement. Mais je me rappelle que c'est la dernière fois…_

_Alors mes lèvres vont retrouver les tiennes, et les goûtent, les mordent, les martyrisent._

_Je veux te marquer, et je le fais. Une fois que j'ai réussi à m'arracher à la douce chaleur de ta bouche si gourmande qui accueille ma langue si volontiers…_

_Je gémis autant que toi quand je rompts notre baiser, mais c'est pour mieux goûter ton cou, tes épaules, ton torse. Et je m'attarde particulièrement sur ton cou. Et quand je m'arrête, je contemple satisfait mon œuvre, tu as un suçon magnifique._

_Et perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne me rends compte que trop tard que tu as décidé de me rendre la pareille. Je t'aurais arrêté jadis, comme toujours, mais cette fois… Je presse un peu plus tes lèvres contre mon cou, et tu fais cela si bien…_

_Mais bon, c'est moi qui commande maintenant, et je vais te le prouver._

_Pour pouvoir utiliser mes deux mains, j'invoque un ruban de soie noir pour t'attacher les poignets._

_Ton ventre se contracte sous mes caresses, et tu te cambres pour que je descende plus bas. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas la règle du jeu. Alors je m'arrêtes. Et je te regarde._

— Lucius, s'il te plaît, continue, caresse-moi…

_Tu vois, quand tu veux…_

_J'enroule ma main autour de ton sexe dressé pour moi, et je serre un peu, le sentant pulser. _

_Machinalement, tu écartes les jambes._

_Je laisse une main errer sur tes cuisses, et effleurer ton anus, et tu gémis._

— S'il te plaît, Lucius, s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus…

_Moi non plus. _

_Tu offres un spectacle si délectable, les yeux noyés de désir, les joues rosies, la bouche entrouverte qui laisse passer un souffle haletant._

_Je passe mes coudes sous tes genoux et t'attire à moi. _

_J'entre en toi._

_Tu ne te dérobes pas, même si je sais que tu dois avoir mal._

_Je t'embrasse, pour être tout entier en toi._

_Et tu t'abandonnes complètement._

_Quand je suis tout au fond de toi, je m'arrête. Pour savourer._

_Et j'entends ton cœur battre à l'unisson du mien. C'est presque trop… trop fort… Je t'aime si fort… Je sens des larmes mouiller mes joues et je m'aperçois que ce ne sont pas seulement les miennes._

_Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. Je voudrais mourir maintenant, tout contre toi, tout au fond de toi._

_Et j'enrage d'être ce que je suis. Je t'en veux d'être ce que tu es. Je me déteste. Je te déteste._

_Je te colle brutalement au matelas, je t'écrase, fort, tu vas avoir les marques de mes ongles, mais ça ne m'arrête pas. Au contraire, j'y ajoute la marque de mes dents._

_Et je bouge en toi, fort, si fort que le lit bouge avec nous._

_Et je te regarde, et je vois dans tes yeux la même rage, mais le même amour aussi. Car je te hais, je t'aime, je te déteste, je t'adore, mon amour, mon tourment, ma joie, mon désespoir, mon amant, mon aimé._

_Et je te fais mien, brutalement, encore une fois, une dernière fois, et jamais Eros et Tanathos n'ont été si proches…_

_J'aurais tant aimé que mon orgasme, cette petite mort, se transforme en mort véritable. Et toi aussi je le sais._

_Tu es venu dans ma main serrée, trop serrée, avec un cri de plaisir mêlé de désespoir._

_Et tu t'es évanoui._

_Je me suis retiré de toi, et un peu de sang a accompagné ma semence._

_Pas de sort de nettoyage, je veux garder ton odeur sur moi, l'odeur de notre plaisir, l'odeur de notre amour._

_Quand tu te réveilleras, ce sera la fin._

**POV Severus et POV Lucius**

— Lucius…

— Je sais…

_Nous sommes revenus. La bulle de duel a tenu. Mon Illusionum aussi._

_Mais tout le reste a changé. Partout les duels se finissent… et c'est la bande à Potter qui reste debout. _

_Parce que c'est Lui qui a gagné._

_Je le savais, bien sûr, et Severus aussi : la Marque a disparu._

_Mais ça fait quand même un choc de Le voir à terre… Enfin ce qu'il en reste._

_**Alors c'est vrai… Le gamin a gagné. Je suis libre…**_

— Mais Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— On doit se battre, Severus, tu n'as pas oublié ?

_Merci Merlin, ma voix est d'une froideur polaire._

— Tu as perdu, Malfoy, Voldemort est mort. Et bien mort cette fois.

— Et tu vas le rejoindre, traître ! _Stupéfix_ !

_**Oh là, il est pas passé loin celui-là… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Lucius ?**_

— LUCIUS !

— Bats-toi !

— Mais pourquoi ? C'est fini !

— Justement ! _Stupéfix_ !

— _Protego_ ! Quoi justement ? _Télépathie_ !

_Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais…_

_**Mais à quoi tu joues à la fin ?**_

_Severus, réfléchis, Voldemort mort, pour moi c'est le Baiser du Détraqueur…_

_**Sauf si je témoigne en ta faveur.**_

_Arrête ! Tu auras suffisamment de problèmes comme ça…_

_**Lucius…**_

_Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tue-moi._

_**NON !**_

_SSSSSSSeverusssssssssss_

_**Non…**_

_S'il te plaît… D'ailleurs, tu as vu comme moi que Draco et Narcissa sont morts… je suis le dernier des Malfoy…_

_**Lucius !**_

_Fais-le ! Si tu m'aimes, fais-le ! Je ne veux pas finir en légume sans âme !_

_**Alors tue-moi aussi !**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Lucius… je ne peux pas vivre en t'ayant perdu.**_

_Viens. Embrasssssssssssssse-moi._

_**Adieu mon ange.**_

_Adieu mon aimé._

— Je t'aime. _Avada Kedavra _!

Harry Potter vit la dernière bulle de duel s'effondrer, en même temps que deux hommes tout de noir vêtus tombaient à terre d'un même mouvement. Puis, il lui sembla voir leurs auras magiques dessiner furtivement le symbole du ying et du yang dans le ciel, avant de s'entrelacer et de monter rejoindre les étoiles. Il n'en parla jamais à personne, mais s'arrangea pour que les deux dépouilles soient enterrées côte à côte, et interdit qu'on arrache la ronce et le chèvrefeuille qui d'une tombe à l'autre semblaient vouloir unir les deux ennemis (?) à jamais.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Kim, ça te plaît ?

Et vous ?

Une p'tite review pour me le dire ? Promis, je réponds toujours, même aux anonymes si j'ai une adresse mail… Alors, GO !

Et peut-être à toute pour les deux autres OS qui, eux, ne sont pas sombres du tout…


End file.
